


when they got dirty

by BlueWall (MsMrs)



Series: through the years [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMrs/pseuds/BlueWall
Summary: Will and Mike aren't satiated easily.





	when they got dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted since February. Since FEBRUARY. Let that sink in. I can't believe it, but here I am, back from the dead. My Byler heart has been broken by Season 3, but this series is Season 2 canon compliant, so I'll live.  
This is the smuttiest smut I've ever done, I think.

_Early to bed and early to rise... _

Will smirked. Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. He hadn‘t gone to bed early. And he sure as hell hadn‘t woken up because his body‘s internal clock had decided on it. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him it was five in the morning. Birds could be heard singing to the already rising summer sun. Neither of those had woken him up either, though.

The real reason why Will‘s eyes blinked the blurry haze of sleep away at this early hour was far more tangible. Solid. _Hard. _That was it. Hard against Will‘s thigh. His smirk only grew. Had he moved that little in his sleep? It must have been midnight when he had slung his leg over Mike‘s naked lower half, draped an arm around his bare upper half and fallen asleep like that, chest to chest with the love of his life. After they had used the emptiness of the house for certain... activities.

Mike was now squirming in his sleep, moaning lowly. Will, meanwhile, didn‘t move an inch. Why would he, when the delicious sensation of Mike grinding up against his thigh filled his entire body with warmth? Whatever Will‘s boyfriend was dreaming of, it must have been interesting to say the least.

For a time, Will just observed and enjoyed. The sheen of sweat on Mike‘s body reflected the orange sunlight that was just starting to pour in in between the open curtains, his chest heaving more and more with every second. Will figured Mike would actually be able to cum like this, humping against his leg subconsciously. That would have been a shame, though. Too fast for Will‘s taste. He slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend, causing Mike to whine at the loss of contact.

A wet spot cooled Will‘s thigh where Mike‘s cock had poked him just moments earlier. It was slick to the touch and the feeling made Will grin. He decided to watch for a few more seconds, but the scene laid out for him was hard to resist for long. Mike, sprawled out in Will‘s sheets, legs spread obscenely, now with a sense of desperation on his fast asleep features. He continued to just hump the air, and Will knew he had to take pity.

It seemed to him like it was time for a little more again. Last night‘s lovemaking hadn‘t been enough. Will had felt it then already, but in the end they both had been too tired for another round. At least Will had shed the last vestiges of sleep already, with his cock rapidly hardening just from the sight of Mike squirming like that. He gave himself one or two strokes to at least relieve some of the unbearable need. Before Mike had even woken up, Will had his suspicions where this morning was headed. It wasn‘t lovemaking he craved today. No, what Will, and probably Mike, needed was far from that slow rhythm.

It had all been gentle in the beginning, about one and a half years ago. Mike, the bottom. Will, the top. All soft touches, hushed voices, oh so quiet, no matter if they were alone in the house or not. Soft, dimmed light, deep eye contact. Until Mike had complained. Will remembered the exact words. „I‘m not some fragile wallflower, Will.“ In other words, Mike had wanted it a bit on the more intense side. And yes, it had taken Will some time to get in the right headspace, to become comfortable with the idea of dirty talk, of manhandling his boyfriend. To his own surprise, he had become good at it. Mike would call him an expert.

More than that, Will found a devious joy in this. Oh sure, Will Byers, the quiet kid from next door. The one with the weird haircut and second hand clothes who never steps out of line. The good student, polite boy, all limbs and not much to show for from growing too fast. Who would think that this, in the eyes of many, cute kid would regularly fuck his boyfriend‘s ass like a madman?

They‘d ended up keeping it in a delicate balance. Sometimes one or both of them would feel down. They would take it slow then, often with Mike riding Will so he could control their pace. Other nights they would be desperate enough to _really _fuck, and to wrestle for dominance, to push each other into the realms of overstimulation until they exhausted themselves to the point of post-coital coma. It was that desperation Will was beginning to feel right now.

He didn‘t drop his grin when he got on his knees to hover over Mike. Above all else, he was now curious. How much could he actually do? How far could he go without Mike waking up from it? „You need it, huh?“ he whispered into Mike‘s ear, who strained more at that, whimpering. He really did need it, so Will gently palmed his boyfriend‘s leaking cock. „Gonna hump my hand now, Mikey? So desperate to cum?“

And God, did Mike rut against Will‘s flat hand. With his free hand Will probed for the dripping precum, of which he found a copious amount already. It had formed a small pool with Mike‘s belly button in the center. A playful kiss to each of those dark, pebbled nipples later, he smeared it all over them. Still fast asleep, Mike took a sharp inhale.

The short sob he let out when Will withdrew once again to get the lube from his nightstand was painful, and it really made Will think Mike had hit his threshold and finally woken up. But that wasn‘t the case. So he lubed up his index finger generously. „You gotta relax for me, baby. You know how it works.“

As it turned out, that was completely unnecessary. Mike was asleep. He was relaxed without even having to work for it. _Working for it._ That was one of the reasons why Will never particularly enjoyed bottoming. He found it hard to relax, hard to take what Mike had to give him. He didn‘t like the stretch, like, at all. But it wasn‘t a problem. Mike loved being the bottom all the more.

Will‘s finger slid into his boyfriend‘s tight channel with little to no effort. It was so wonderfully warm, clenching around him already in needy anticipation of more. Right when he began pumping in with just one finger for now, Will gave the smallest of licks with just the tip of his tongue to the underside of Mike‘s six and a half inches. The way his boyfriend just wouldn‘t wake up was starting to become ridiculous. Will added another finger. He picked up speed, poked into that one sensitive spot that always had Mike‘s legs flying.

„Looks like I‘m gonna have to make you cum, huh?“ he mused, absolutely positive that, on some level, Mike could hear and understand. „Just so you know, I wanna wring at least two out of you.“ A third finger worked itself in. „_At least._“ Will added pointedly. „Shouldn‘t be a problem for someone _that _needy. Oh wow...“

Mike‘s squirming soon became erratic, so much so that Will didn‘t have to do anything but keep his fingers in place in his boyfriend‘s channel, his fist closed around Mike‘s dick; Mike pretty much fucked himself. Those tired, dark eyes finally flew open when a deep, low growl escaped Mike. His back arched, he sputtered long white ropes all over his stomach up to his chest and just like that fell back into the sheets, shallow breaths puffing from his open mouth.

„Fuck!“

Will grinned. „Morning.“ He moved up again, letting Mike‘s cock fall against his stomach with a wet slap.

„You did not just do that.“ Mike rasped.

„Sure did. Must‘ve been heaving a really nice dream. You woke me up.“

„Shit, I‘m sorry.“ Mike pointlessly apologized.

Will couldn‘t have that, so he just dove in and pressed his lips to Mike‘s. „Morning.“ he repeated after they broke apart.

„Morning, love.“ Mike yawned. „For the record, that felt totally awesome. I was... uh... yeah, I guess I was dreaming about you, so...“

Will mustered his boyfriend‘s blushing face. „Could‘ve just told me last night you were still horny. I‘m always up for another round if you need it.“

„Hey, no. Last night was amazing. But you know I could have it five times a day or more. If I had a choice I‘d sleep twelve hours and get boned by you the other half of the day.“

„I know. I think that‘s gonna get better when we‘re older.“ Will laughed. „Hey, Mike, I got a situation here.“

Mike comfortably leaned back, entwining his hands behind his head. Will‘s pulsing erection almost exploded at the sight of his boyfriend shamelessly stretching like that. „Oh yeah? What is it?“

Will cleared his throat playfully. There was no way Mike couldn‘t see his painful boner, the way Will was kneeling right in front of him. But just to be sure, he nudged Mike‘s thigh with it. Closing his eyes with a wide grin, Mike giggled. „You‘re so fucking hot, you know that?“

„Giving my best.“ Will noted. „So?“

„So, you stretched me pretty good huh?“

„Well...“

„Just to get me off, of course. Being the selfless little boy scout that you are.“

„I‘m not a boy scout.“ Will chuckled. „Hm, but if I was one, all those knots could come in useful, huh? Maybe I should tie you up at some point.“

„Oh for fuck‘s sake, get in already.“ Mike demanded. „Or you‘re gonna have to open me up again, and I‘m not sure if you can wait that long.“

Sighing with relief, Will reached for the bottle of lube again. It was then that an idea sprang to his mind. Mike watched curiously as Will‘s hand dropped to his side as he contemplated the idea. Why not? He was quick to scoop up whatever hot cum he could find from Mike‘s splayed out body.

„Seriously? That‘s sick.“ Mike chuckled, watching Will smear it all over his own cock. He had already spread his legs wide again to give Will access.

Will lined himself up with a short laugh. „It‘s called recycling, Michael. Besides... ah...“ He pushed in almost unceremoniously, making Mike throw his head back, groaning. „...besides, this is the only weapon we have. Let‘s use it.“

His cock slid into Mike slowly, inch after inch, and both boys groaned again when Will bottomed out and just stayed in place like that. „Weapon? What‘s that supposed to mean?“ Mike huffed.

Will bowed down, taking him face to face. He could smell both Mike‘s arousal, dark and heavy, as well as his cum. Sweat messed up his hair, made it curl against his temples. „People think we‘re disgusting, Mike. If they could see us holding hands or kissing, they‘d just... They think we‘re pigs. Like we‘re dirty or AIDS-infested, constantly switching partners, and they probably think we like to eat shit.“

„Ew!“

„But we‘re gonna show them, right?“ Will fell back into his bedroom-personality with ease. His sticky hand cupped Mike‘s cheek. „I‘m gonna fuck your own cum back into you because it‘s filthy. So filthy, I bet it would make half the town throw up and curse us. I‘m doing it out of spite and because I want to. And you know what else?“

„Ah, fuck! What?“

Will slowly pulled out, only to slam back into Mike with force, who whimpered. „I‘m gonna fuck you so hard, you‘re gonna forget your name. And then every time someone gives you that look, you can walk up to them and say _‚that‘s right, I take it up the ass and it‘s awesome.‘_“

There was no holding back anymore, and Will spared himself and Mike a slow buildup. He just began pumping, and it was good that way. The sick squelching sound of his cock disappearing inside his boyfriend time and time again, followed by a slap whenever Will‘s balls clashed against Mike‘s ass, absolutely drove them wild.

„Fuck! Will, you... oh shit!“

Will knew pretty well how to his Mike‘s sweet spot, and while the dark-haired boy mewled like a hurt cat, he concentrated slightly to take aim time and time again. If you could actually aim in a situation like this. Will wasn‘t entirely sure. All he really knew was, it was working. Plus he intentionally denied Mike‘s bobbing cock any attention, opting to pin his hands next to his head. Will just wondered how long it would take.

About thirty seconds of intense fighting. Wow. Mike must have been _really _riled up to try and take control _that _fast. Will let it happen at first, struggling just enough to be convincing when Mike broke his hands free, entwining both of them with Will‘s damp hair to pull. It hurt, alright, but that was what Will wanted.

„I got you... ah... I got you now, Byers!“ The triumph was visible in Mike‘s features as he pulled Will down by his hair and flipped both of them over so he was now on top, riding. It didn‘t mean they were slowing down, and Will made sure to give his boyfriend a good fight. Mike looked relieved to be able to pump his own cock now.

„God dammit.“ Will mocked, noticing globs of Mike‘s hot cum dripping onto his stomach. „You‘re always so... ah... fucking leaky. Stop that or... you‘re gonna... run out before... you a-actually cum!“

„How‘m I... supposed to fucking s-stop?“ Mike questioned. „Just ha-happens!“

„Learn some... ahh...“ Will had to steady himself before going on. „Learn some m-manners!“ His movements were all to sluggish, but he still tried to get a hold of Mike to reverse the power-situation again. Mike had no trouble slapping Will‘s hands away, though. He stopped fucking, Will‘s cock buried deep inside him.

„If you just wanna complain, go ahead. I can sit here all morning.“ Mike teased, grinning down at Will. „Maybe I should just jerk myself off and go to sleep again?“

„You wouldn‘t!“ Will gasped dramatically. He was already beginning to feel the pressure. Being inside Mike like that without moving was a nice feeling, but far from enough. So, so far from that. „It‘d kill me.“

Grin growing wider, Mike slowly began stroking himself again. As though he just wanted to challenge Will, force him to take action. „Why don‘t we find out?“ he mused. „Or you could just beg me, how does that- ow!“

Will used Mike‘s obsession with this devious plan to all but jump forwards and clasp his fingers firmly around his boyfriend‘s nipples. He twisted a bit, but didn‘t waste time to listen for Mike‘s reaction. Instead he brought up all his strength, pushed Mike over so that he landed flat on his back with Will remaining inside of him. He immediately started rutting again, this time full force.

Mike let out a cry because he just wasn‘t prepared for this level of pleasure and the hint of pain Will knew he was feeling. There was no way Will would let down his guard again. More than that, he was determined not to give Mike any further opportunity, pushing him an inch or so further towards the ledge of the bed with every thrust.

Mike only noticed this once he couldn‘t rest his head on the mattress anymore. „W-Will... what...“

Will quickly gave him a few more pushes, and Mike‘s upper half just slid off the bed, white skin stretching across his arched-back stomach and ribs. He had no other option than to prop himself up with his hands on the floor. Perfect. „Looks like...“ Will grunted. „Looks like you‘re... done for. How about _you _start begging _me_?“

Will was actually amazed that they were still at it. It must have been a good ten minutes, twice as long as either of them could usually last, unless they were careful. But then again, they usually didn‘t talk so much. It looked like they were finally at a point where at least Mike couldn‘t say a word anymore; His teeth were gritted, effort showing on his features from the strain on his abs, on his arms. All that escaped him were cries, growing louder and higher with every thrust.

„Will!“ he rasped out. „C-close!“

„Hold on.“ Will pressed through his gnashing teeth. He wasn‘t quite there yet, and had to pick up speed first.This so familiar heat had long started pooling in his lower half, but now it washed over his entire body. Will was quick to take Mike‘s painfully neglected cock in his hand, thumbing over the dark red, swollen head while giving it a few rough strokes.

Enough strokes to push him over, and suddenly Will couldn‘t even tell which part of the noise he heard was his own cry, and which was Mike‘s. They sort of mingled together in the empty house. Will collapsed when the high left him, limbs like pudding and lungs about to burst. Temporarily blinded, he rolled over to his side, only half noticing that he pulled out of Mike that way.

Will tried to blink the haze away. The ceiling. Alright, it was still there, with the lamp he rarely uses and everything. The walls were too, his posters, drawings, photos. His shelves, his books. But there was something off. Something missing. Someone.

„Mike!“ Will didn‘t know if he should be worried or laugh, because all he could see of his boyfriend was a pair of feet and shins. „Are you okay?“

Mike made a sort of groaning noise, hard to place what it meant. „You fucked me off the bed. You... you literally fucked me off the bed.“

Will crawled up to the ledge to find Mike on the floor, mouth agape, eyes half-closed. His face and chest were a deep dark red and glistering with a mix of sweat and cum. „Are you gonna survive?“

„If not, tell my mom I died doing what I loved.“

„Aw, so melodramatic. You‘re fucking filthy, you know that? Look at that.“ He pointed at the door frame, where a dark stain was trickling down the wood, leaving a trail. „You came on my wall.“

„Wanna take a shower.“ Mike hummed. He made grabby hands up at Will, an irresistible sight.

„Yeah. I‘m gonna open the window first.“ Will was one step beyond wobbly, the strain on his muscles would leave them sore, and there was no way he could walk without support. Will almost fell out the window when he slid it open to let the fresh morning air in. „C‘mon.“ he said to Mike, who was struggling to get up from the floor. Bathroom.

They might as well have crawled down the hall on all fours.

They might as well have sat in the shower instead of standing.

Somehow they made it work, standing under the only lukewarm stream of water, eyes closed. Will concentrated solely on the feeling of Mike‘s chest against his back and on the way he massaged the soap into Will‘s body.

„I needed this.“ Will mused. „Do you even know how much I love you?“

„As much as I love you.“ Mike returned. „‘course I know. Hey, just a thought...“

Will didn‘t miss how Mike‘s hands made circles lower and lower on his chest, the on his stomach, until they were almost _there_, and Will felt himself harden again. „Mike...“ he whined. „Are you serious right now?“

„I was just thinking, I got off twice. You only once. Is that fair?“

„Not if it‘s your mission to make me pass out before breakfast.“

Will‘s legs came _this _close to giving in when Mike made a firm fist around his cock. He could hear a devilish chuckle that tickled his neck. „It‘s a risk I‘m willing to take.“

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. These two have needs.


End file.
